Storm Call
by Lil'Edthehacker40
Summary: He was usually there before her, slacking away from paperwork. But he wasn't there. She went to investigate as the rain came in. (One-Shot(RoyxRiza)


Lil' Ed: Ok, this is my first one shot for my second story for FMA. It's a RoyxRiza thing. If you are a yoai or yuri fantasizer, go away, I don't rub that way irl or fanfics or games. I don't own FMA becuz the lawyers told me to say that.

The oOo is transition becuz fanfic doesn't let me use anythin' else. >.> Betta than oneshot

oOoOoOoOo

Storm Call

oOoOoOoOo

1st Lieutenant Riza walked briskly down the halls at Central HQ, files and paperwork held tightly in her arms as the wind blew, bringing dark storm clouds over the town. The halls were empty for few people walked outside especially her superior Coronal Roy Mustang. Being the Flame Alchemist, rain was his weakness other than what he called 'adorable women.'

She entered the office, only seeing Havoc smoking a usual cigarette. She found it unusual for Roy to be late to work. He was usually there before her, slacking away from paperwork by talking on the phone, cleaning the window, or just trying to feed her dog, Black Hayate. "Havoc. Do you happen to know where the Coronal is?" she asked, setting the papers and documents down and hanging her coat. Havoc shrugged. "I haven't seen him anywhere. Ask Hughes," he said, puffing out some smoke and left the room to possibly talk to Roy's other subordinates.

Hawkeye had a disapproving look on her face. She decided to take Havoc's advice and wondered out the door and down to Hughes or the phone, mattering if he was here or not.

oOoOoOoOo

Hughes sat in thought. He sat back, crossing his arms and continued thinking. Finally, he replied "Well, he hasn't asked for a day off and he hasn't called in sick. Have you tried calling him?" Hawkeye shook her. "I don't have his number."

Hughes sighed and picked the phone off the receiver. He dialed what Riza guessed to be Roy's apartment. She waited as Hughes listened to the ringing. It rang…… and rang……. and rang…… He set the phone back on the receiver. "Nothing," he said, but Hawkeye wasn't there anymore.

The door to Hughes' office closed.

oOoOoOoOo

Hawkeye marched into Roy's office, grabbing her coat and walking back out. "Hey, Hawkeye where you going?" Fuery called after her but she didn't listen. "What was that all about?" Breda asked. Falman shrugged as Fuery looked as Hawkeye continued to stroll off. "It's Roy. He hasn't been in today," Havoc whispered, even though no one was around due to the coming storm. "Want to follow?" Fuery whispered as a silence fell over. With a nodded agreement, they followed behind Hawkeye, hiding whenever she turned.

oOoOoOoOo

Riza pulled her coat around her as the temperature dropped and a light drizzle started. "Hey miss," a man said, his words slurred from alcohol, "want to get some food?" Riza ignored the man as she continued to walk to Roy's apartment. "Hey lady," the man said and grabbed her wrist. With a twist, she brought the man down, his hand twisted behind his back and her gun next to his head. "Hey lady, you don't need to get violent!" he yelled. Hawkeye let him up and continued on her way.

The man sat there, then stood up, turning, and running for dear life. Havoc, Fuery, Breda, and Falman watched the man run by. "I underestimated Hawkeye again," Fuery said remembering when she had potty trained the little puppy he found by nearly shooting it. Havoc continued to lead everyone behind alley walls, street signs and light poles as they continued following the First Lieutenant.

oOoOoOoOo

Riza reached the apartment where her superior was living in. She knocked. She heard no movement from inside the room. It was pitch black, the rain now coming down in heavy torrents on the walls, windows, and roof. "Colonel?" she called through the door. No answer.

She reached for the doorknob and tried turning it. It didn't open. The lady in the office said he didn't leave last night or this morning. Riza became impatient and pulled out her gun. She sent a bullet into the knob then kicked the door open. Lightning flashed as she looked around. No movement in the house. The rain fell heavier onto the apartment as she looked around.

She wandered the apartment, searching every room, every corner and every closet. As she walked down the last hallway, lightning flashed and she saw a dark silhouette on the ground. It was alive and breathing, but the breath was shallow and sounded hoarse. Another streak of lightning showed black hair.

Riza was suddenly choked up. "Roy?" She walked forward towards the person. With another flash, she saw the man's face; his eyes were shut tight, beads of sweat on his forehead. He was panting and a flush was on his face. Riza felt his forehead and then pulled her hand back sharply. He was running a high fever which she estimated around 111 or 112 degrees F. "Roy!" she yelled and knelt next to him.

His eyelids twitched as he tried opening them. He was able to open them a bit and turned to look at Hawkeye. "Ri….. za?" he asked, his voice quavering. He raised a hand to Hawkeye but was too weak. "Roy. Don't worry," she said catching his hand as it fell. He smiled but then closed his eyes again, strength leaving him.

Riza looked into the room that Roy was partially in. It was his room so at least it would be easy to get him to the bed. It was going to be hard to give him some medicine though with him sleeping. She lifted him to his feet and pulled him to the bed. She laid him in the bed on his back. He was still panting and breathing heavily, more sweat rolling off his forehead.

Hawkeye walked back to the kitchen in search of a large bowl or small pan. She found a bowl in the cupboard and a rag in his bathroom. Filling the bowl with water, she walked back into the room setting the bowl down by the bed. Riza wrung the rag out and placed it on his forehead. Roy gritted his teeth as the cold rag touched his forehead. Riza frowned. She wondered how long Roy was on the floor and how long he had the fever. One this bad could only develop over a few days.

She walked out into the hall to fix the door. She decided to stay until Roy got well enough to be able to walk without passing out from exhaustion. As she went to the door, a rustling in the bushes caught her attention. As she got closer, she pulled her gun out, leaning against the door. Hawkeye heard some people talking about 3 or 4 people. Rolling from behind the door, she pointed her gun at the bushes. "Show yourselves!"

"Don't shoot!" yelled a familiar voice. "Yeah! We surrender!" came three voices. Havoc, Fuery, Breda, and Falman popped out of the bushes. They hopped forward and knelled down. "Spare us!" Fuery said. "I don't want to die until I get a relationship!" Havoc exclaimed. Hawkeye sighed and put her gun away. When there was a flash of lightning, Breda, Fuery, Havoc, and Falman jumped.

Hawkeye wasn't in the mood, a frown crossing face again, replacing her anger. "Falman," she said. "Yes?" he answered raising his head. "Can you go buy some medicine?" she asked. "Why and what kind?" Falman questioned. "Fever medicine," was all she said. "Fuery, can you go and feed Hayate?" Hawkeye asked. He nodded. "Breda, Havoc. Get the paperwork from the office and bring it here." "Yes Lieutenant," they replied.

Hawkeye looked down and walked back inside. She needed to get a new door now. The knob was beyond repair.

oOoOoOoOo

Falman walked down the road his umbrella covering his head as the rain continued to pour in sheets. Lightning would flash every now and then as thunder rumbled in the sky. He entered the pharmacy and looked for a fever reducer. 'The Lieutenant didn't answer my question on why it's needed' he thought as he went to the register.

He paid for the medicine and walked back, the clouds seemingly darkened as afternoon faded to night.

oOoOoOoOo

Fuery ran around the yard as Hayate chased him. Hayate barked as he chased after the boy who saved him in the rain. Fuery laughed as Black Hayate knocked him into the mud and started to lick his face. "Sorry boy. I'm here to feed you. Maybe Hawkeye will let me play with you another day.

Hayate wagged his tail as Fuery fed him the kibble bits in his bowl. Even though Hayate couldn't talk, he wondered where his master, Riza, was.

oOoOoOoOo

Breda and Havoc gathered the papers, files and documents. They dropped the papers every now and them, careful to keep them in order. Havoc was to carry the umbrella as Breda could carry more papers in his hands.

They started down the street, watching as to not run into the people still out. The wind was troubling too as it tried blowing the papers away. Suddenly the wind picked up and made several escape Havoc's grasp. They caught the papers and hurried along their way, keeping a closer eye on the weather and the people elsewhere.

oOoOoOoOo

Riza had taken her hair clip out and had replaced Roy's rag with a new one. He was still out of it, his breathing still in short gasps. She held her eyes downcast, waiting for her co-workers to return. "Lieutenant!" Falman's voice called over the pounding of the rain. Hawkeye rose to her feet and walked to the door.

Falman was standing in the room his umbrella outside as to not drip water on the carpet. Fuery charged in, dripping mud and water on the carpet. Havoc and Breda ran in, panting with the stack of papers in their arms. Falman, Breda, and Havoc handed over the requested to Hawkeye. She walked off to the back again while the guys curiosity made them follow her. "Roy!" Havoc exclaimed when he and the other guys walked into the room.

Riza took the paperwork over to the chair and sat down. Setting it next to the bowl, she opened the fever medicine that Falman brought. Havoc, Falman, Fuery, and Breda were in shock. None of them would have thought that Roy had collapsed but they figured him to have just ditched work. "Will he be ok?" Fuery asked, looking at his superior Hawkeye. She just looked away. "I hope. He should've told someone." Riza looked back at Roy; he looked to be in pain.

oOoOoOoOo

Havoc and the other co-workers went into the living room as Hawkeye figured a way to give Mustang the pill. "Guess I should've told Falman to get the liquid medicine," she said barely above a whisper. Roy's eyes opened again and looked over at Riza. "Hi….. Riza…. What a… re you….. doing here?" he asked his voice cracking as he talked. "I came here because you weren't there," Riza replied quietly. Her voice started to break up as she continued. "I... found you collapsed… and running a… high fever."

Roy sighed. "I… should've… said some… thing. I'm… sorry." Riza just looked at Roy who had turned his eyes away. She held out her hand and Roy turned to her. "Take this," she said. Roy looked. 'He doesn't like pills' she remembered. "Roy," she said, leaning forward. Roy turned to see her leaning close like coming in for a kiss. It felt like a trick to him but he was nervous. Suddenly, the pill was in his mouth and he swallowed. He coughed for a while. "That was -_cough-_ cold," he said.

oOoOoOoOo

The rain was lightly falling now and the clouds were slowly dispersing. Riza sat in silence as snores drifted down the hall. It was still raining when a full moon shed light through the window. Roy was sleeping soundly and Riza was about to also. Roy started to mumble and shake. Roy gritted his teeth and started to thrash about. "No…. not again," he whimpered.

Riza grabbed his hand. "Roy? What's wrong?" she whispered to him. "Don't……. don't leave," he said, his voice in a pained cry. "Roy! Wake up!" she exclaimed, shaking Roy a bit. Roy didn't wake. "Please…. Riza…. don't die," he whimpered. Under his right eye, a tear rolled down his cheek. Riza felt a welling feeling in her chest. It hurt her to see Roy going through this pain in a dream.

She held his hand tighter and leaned close to his face. "Roy, I'm not going anywhere. It's ok Roy. Wake up," she whispered into his ear. Roy's eyes opened. He turned his head to see Hawkeye next to him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. The moonlight reflected off her, making it shine. The soft pitter patter of the rain made the silence serene. Roy sat up as did Hawkeye. She still had a hold on his hand and with a small tug; Roy brought her into a hug.

"It was…. horrible," he whispered. "You were…. dying in my arms….. I couldn't do anything." Riza felt his pain. Tears weld in her eyes and she cried softly against his chest. "Please… don't leave Riza," he whispered, tears falling from his eyes. They looked into each others eyes. "Roy, I won't leave you. I promise," she replied quietly, staring into his onyx eyes. Roy leaned forward, Riza's face glowing red.

Roy captured her in a kiss, which she quickly returned, wrapping her arms around his waist. His arms were wrapped around her small frame, one hand lost in her hair. The kiss sealed the promise. She would never leave him and he would never stray from him. The moon glowed and the rain fell in silence.

oOoOoOoOo

Fin+

oOoOoOoOo

Lil' Ed: Yeah. This was buzzing in my head for a while. It's good I finally got it out. Please Review. (OOC can be a good thing)


End file.
